


15D15P: TMI - Yes! Yes! Yes!

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TMI [8]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Mortal Instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMI - Yes! Yes! Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/35203.html) on 27 February 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #001 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _008\. Yes! Yes! Yes!_  
>   
> 

Somehow, the Lightwood siblings had been sucked into the most complicated love octagon this side of _Gossip Girl_. Magnus loved Alec loved Jace loved Clary who was loved by Simon loved by Isabelle and Maia, and it was all a mess. For as much as they fought demons, they sure had a lot of them. Simon and Clary had practically been raised as siblings, which didn’t bother Simon; Jace and Clary _were_ siblings, which tortured Jace but didn’t actually _bother_ him; and well – with all of that going on, who was to say that it should bother Alec and Isabelle?

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
